Supervisory controls may be applied to communications sent within an instant messaging system to control instant messages sent by a user of the instant messaging system. For example, supervisory controls may be specified by a parent to control instant messages sent by a child of the parent. Similarly, supervisory controls may be specified by an employer to control instant messages sent by an employee of the employer. The supervisory controls may restrict the people with whom the user may exchange instant messages. The supervisory controls also may restrict the times at which the user may send and receive instant messages.